


9 Days of ATEEZ Drabbles

by veenarenne



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: ateez drabbles to the 14th of February-work of fiction | spelling and grammatical errors ahead
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. woojoong: fairy of shampoo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Fairy of Shampoo - dosii ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1roGg3DHyjdpKVFEDPVGUz?si=9GHrN3u4RbSSq36rYLRDLw&utm_source=copy-link)

They both sat at the couch while gripping to each other possessively and engulfing each other's scent as their bodies were clasped against each other.

And it was again, Hongjoong while he held Wooyoung in his arms. Wooyoung was clinging onto him like a koala and burying his face into the elder's neck. 

"Bub, I like the perfume that you use." Wooyoung commented and the other just smiled, then slowly stroking the younger's hair.

Delighted with the comment, Hongjoong rested his chin on Wooyoung's hair and started to delicately pull some strands of Wooyoung's hair in a calming way.

But as he was doing that, an unfamiliar scent touched his nose making him frown and Wooyoung just kept his arms encircled around Hongjoong's waist.

The elder let go of the hug and gently placed his hands on Wooyoung's face— his thumb slowly and carefully caressing the younger's cheek. And Wooyoung just leaned onto his hand for warmth.

"I don't like your shampoo." Hongjoong blurted.

Wooyoung seemed to be taken aback by the statement and left his mouth open in a awe for a split second before forming it into a pout; and Hongjoong, just laughing.

"What's with the comment? I chose the best shampoo for my hair and it smells great." He complained.

Hongjoong just proceeded on patting Wooyoung's head witha small smile on his face. "Then let's just choose another shampoo. I don't like the scent."

Wooyoung kept the pout and crossed his arms in front of his chest; then facing the television in front of him. 

"You don't like the scent? Was that really bad?" Wooyoung asked.

Hongjoong shook his head, then resting it on the other's shoulder and wrapping his hands around his waist. "It's not that bad. It's just not my taste."

"What do you mean by ‘not your taste’?"

"It smelled too strong. And I think it involved too much more of the scent agent so it might affect your hair. You know, Woo, I don't want for something bad to happen to you or your hair."

Wooyoung just smiled and rested his head down at the top of Hongjoong's head, knowing that Hongjoong was just looking after him by saying he doesn't like the scent.

He took Hongjoong's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, pulling it close to him. "Thank you for always looking out for me, Joong."

"Always. For you. You are welcome, bub." A smile was painted onto Wooyoung's lips as he said the words, "Love you, Joong."

"Love you more."


	2. jongsang: hug me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Hug Me - Jeong Aro ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4EbZTkZ7h46v37Qo0PHG5E?si=kIQyXehhTwCBo54TRnp2BQ&utm_source=copy-link)

It is indeed a struggle for most students to deal with online classes; and same for those who had chosen to go with modular. The pandemic had given us a lot of things to stress about.

And Yeosang knows that; of course, he's currently a student that's taking a part time job as an online literature tutor.

He was currently staring at one of the tabs of his desktop while reading the words, "due in 5 hours" repeatedly— again and again. And oh, he wished he didn't procrastinated about it.

Yeosang sighed and decided to go and start filming for this performance task about reciting a poem. He didn't even know why they have to film when their professor could've just given them a worksheet.

He dressed up and fixed himself before setting up his phone to record himself. As he did, he heard the doors of his apartment swung open indicating that his boyfriend had arrived from grocery.

"Sang, you there?"

"Yeah, just doing some work here that's due in 5 hours." Yeosang replied and took a last glance at the poem then starting to record.

While Jongho took a quick shower, Yeosang was repeating every take because it's either he doesn't sound nice of the background noise is too loud.

So Yeosang sat on his bed, taking a break. He just sat there with a pout, rethinking on how he would record everything peacefully this time. 

Meanwhile, Jongho just entered their room and saw Yeosang who seemed sulking. He walked towards the sulking boy and sat beside him, "What's the matter? Something happened?"

Yeosang let out a deep sigh and placed his head on Jongho's shoulder; there, Jongho just knew that Yeosang needs a hug. 

"This activity is just frustrating. Like very frustrating. I don't even know why my professor decided to go and make us record ourselves while reciting this poem as if our topic isn't about to write."

Jongho nodded and held Yeosang closer to him by his waist. And at this time, Yeosang was just embraced by Jongho as he vented. 

"Yeo, I know it's frustrating so go and let it out. But the thing I'm worried about is, how much time left before the submission?"

"Four hours and twenty minutes."

Jongho caressed Yeosang's head and cupped his face using his free hand. "Should we take the video then you can let your frustrations out while we cuddle later?"

Yeosang just nodded and luckily, they spent the next hours laughing along and finishing up Yeosang's assignment.


	3. woosan: palette.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ palette - KIMMUSEUM ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2D8rJmBxbgq3ri5mMp1Iih?si=_8UNJkV_S9G16RpCtfrecw&utm_source=copy-link)

"Everyone who has seen the prince were always stunned and frozen. The moonlight's prince was believed to be protected by the moon itself from the intruders that's why he shined so bright— almost blinding."

It was the tale that San used to hear from the mouths of both his mother and sister. They were always fascinated by the prince of the moonlight that is believed to give the moon its shine.

San wasn't fazed by this though; he knew it was mythical. And so, he decided to lurk around the mountain where the prince was said to be there— dancing for the moonlight.

There he was almost at the top and just needed to cross more paths; and it was already almost night where the sun is setting.

And it was believed that the moonlight's prince is appearing every afternoon at 5:07. 

He soon reached the top and was behind the trees and bushes when he suddenly saw a gleaming light from somewhere near him. So he walked carefully towards the blinding light. 

And there stood, a man that's looking to good to be real; ethereal perhaps while the golden ray of sunlight shines on him— emphasizing his honey-like skin.

San was indeed, stunned but he kept walking in a slow pace towards him and completely assuming he was the prince.

The man was wearing an indescribably expensive clothing, covered with diamonds and silver. His hair was in a shade of purple, lilac; and it completely resembles the night sky with diamonds decorated on some strands.

San got nothing to stay while the prince was combing through his hair with his hand. He stopped moving and the prince seemed to notice an unknown presence.

He then looked at San who was behind him, and curiously raised his eyebrow. "And who are you? What brought you here?" He asked calmly.

"Y-you," San started to mumble. And the prince just remained at where he was. "You are actually real?" San asked in disbelief while the prince chuckled.

"I am, mortal. I am real. Who do you think gives the moon its shine?"

"I-I mean, you can outshine the moon itself." San mindlessly said while the prince seemed to be taken a back then giggling.

"Flirty, aren't you?" The prince just smiled and went back to what he was doing— waiting for the moon to appear. 

"Sorry. I was just astonished when I saw you."

"A lot of mortals say that." 

"Well, I guess you do know how beautiful you are." The prince let him smile with the mortal's words and turned to him again.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Dance?"

"That's how I give the moon its shine. So would you like to dance with me?"


	4. yunhwa: ghosting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Ghosting - Mother Mother ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vZUC1m6QVm7urnN6lcF64?si=gHpe2w_JQtG-itcntiJi-Q&utm_source=copy-link)

It was the thirteenth of February and it's also the thing humans called, “Friday, the 13th” and of course, the ghosts or lost souls are up to make fun of people.

And it's all amusing and fun for most ghosts because it's the time where you will see humans’ scared reactions and ground breaking shrieks.

But then, not for Seonghwa.

You see, Seonghwa has been around this apartment building for the past twenty years. And yes, he's there since the construction because unfortunately, he died while working.

He fucking died when the original owner of the building suddenly ran a bulldozer towards the ladder that Seonghwa was on; and the owner was drunk.

And Seonghwa never forgave that man. That's why he decided to make his life a living hell; continuously scaring the fuck out of every tenants.

Aside from this boy who seemed to not be frightened or scared of anything; like anything. And it was irritating for Seonghwa so he just gave up after a week of “trying” to scare him.

So whenever he's done scaring the others, he just sits on the floor across wherever the boy is then stare at whatever he does.

Like literally to the point the boy would look around because he feels like someone is staring at him. But Seonghwa still continues.

And it continued; Seonghwa would always be around this boy until he was forgetting to scare the others or whatever the fuck is the reason on why he's a wandering soul.

He just enjoys staring and admiring this boy. And oh, he just found out that he has a pretty name; Yunho, Jeong Yunho.

But the thing is, Yunho doesn't see him and Seonghwa was falling harder than before in every glance he gives the human.

Yet Seonghwa was contemplating whether to try again and make fuss around. In the end he did, he continued to scare the shit out of Yunho; and as expected, he doesn't give a damn.

Seonghwa was still not giving up; he wanted to be seen, to be noticed and he wants his existence to be known. Only if Yunho didn't brought someone over a day ago.

Seonghwa was like hit with the realization that he's looking desperate; _‘maybe he shouldn't have done that and let himself be attached to the human. After all, the human has his own life.’_

So he stopped everything. He continued to bother the other tenants and completely ignored Yunho for the next days.

And so, even if it was the 13th of February, he ignored Yunho.

That's why, Yunho was beyond confused about what was happening. The eerie feeling was gone and there are no longer unexplainable things happening.

“What the fuck happened to the ghost?” He asked himself and sat down on the couch. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was just sitting on the other side of the sofa, looking weirdly at Yunho.

“God damn it.” Yunho mumbled, then proceeding, “To the ghost around here, who yourself.”

Seonghwa was hesitant and confused; why the fuck would Yunho want to see him? What if he ends up scaring him? Of course, Yunho would ask a priest to come as if it'll work.

“Hello?” Yunho once again called then sighing. “Fine then.” The human leaned on the couch and then turning his head towards Seonghwa's direction, and staring right into his eyes.

“I can see you. So where have you been, ghost?”


	5. hongsang: like a fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Like a Fool - Nlve x Sam Kim ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1E8Cztx0OIj4zm1IZh2XXj?si=SEPYCX5_R2u-ct5eJ_2TVQ&utm_source=copy-link)

It was snowing here and there that afternoon and the sun was barely there to be seen. It's a great time to spend your time inside your house while lounging around with your loved ones, right?

But maybe not for Yeosang and Hongjoong. Definitely not for them when Hongjoong suddenly exclaimed that he reserved a table for them in an expensive restaurant as a date.

And while Yeosang was not having it, Hongjoong is definitely having the time of his life whilst watching Yeosang dress up in winter clothes with a pout.

"Sangie, stop being so pouty." Hongjoong teased and Yeosang just rolled his eyes then zipping his jacket up and taking his gloves. 

"I don't know what's with you today, Joong. Why did you decide to go on a date outdoors when it's literally snowing and our car is trapped at the garage by the snow? Plus it's cold."

Yeosang said more things and Hongjoong just gladly ignored the mumbles of his boyfriend and took his hand. Then walking towards the door.

"Let's just go, Sang. I reserved it for the both of us so it's extremely special."

Yeosang sighed in defeat, knowing that when his boyfriend had decided, it's already decided. So he just followed him all along as they walked through the piles of snow in their way.

It was a struggle going through it and they finally arrived at the almost dry spot of their sidewalk. They continued walking and Hongjoong still not letting go of Yeosang's hand.

"By the way, where is this restaurant? You haven't told me yet."

"It's a surprise. But I guess, you'll like it there." 

Yeosang just nodded and tighten his grip onto Hongjoong's hand when he felt the cold and chilly breeze that passed through his cheeks.

Hongjoong stopped his tracks, just right by the pile of snow and cupped Yeosang's cheeks with his cold gloved hand. "You cold?"

Yeosang just once again nodded and Hongjoong smiled. The elder took a step back then picking up a scoop of snow using his hand and grinning back to Yeosang.

"Why don't we make things even colder?" And Hongjoong just threw the snow ball to Yeosang and Yeosang luckily dogded it. 

It was Yeosang's turn to throw balls on Hongjoong and that's how they spent the next fifteen minutes of their lives; throwing snow balls on each other in the sidewalk.

It was pretty much crazy and chaotic but definitely a nice experience. Yeosang and Hongjoong stopped then hugging Yeosang with his arms and the other just dissolving in his hugs.

"See? It's much fun at the outside than just staring at the computer screen for too long."

"W-wait there's no actual restaurant?"

Hongjoong just giggled and ruffled Yeosang's hair. "If there is and there's none, it still doesn't change that I am still the best cook amongst them."


	6. yungi: concrete.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Concrete - Dvwn ft. CHEEZE ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2hcSWo1r3YOi8eNHWOXjAi?si=k7Or3AwbRTy2hXwg_ednkQ&utm_source=copy-link)

The night was deepening and the moon is shining brightly together with the stars. The buildings and structures are still lit up while the people are barely there around.

11:58 PM, with his phone charged up to 58 percent, Mingi stood by a lamp post and stared at the glowing LED signs around him. 

This was the same and exact place where he first met the person he was attached the most; Yunho.

Their first encounter was indeed very funny and the most unexpected way. Mingi was on his way back to his apartment at around eleven-thirty when he saw Yunho bumping into a lamp post.

“Excuse me, are you okay?” Mingi asked nicely. This stranger doesn't seem to be drunk or what; in fact the stranger looked like a ghost rather.

Pale skin, dark hair and almost whitened lips; the stranger was strange. But what concerned Mingi more is the pinkish patch that's forming right on his forehead.

“S-sorry, I think I dozed off.” He replied nicely. But as soon as he tried to stand up, he immediately fell on the floor and Mingi ran towards him.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

“I don't think it's needed. I'm fine, maybe I just need ice or something.”

Mingi nodded and helped him get up, aiding just by his back in case he falls again. “Will it be okay if I take you to my apartment? It's right across this street. I have ice.”

“W-won't I bother you?”

“Nope. It's fine, plus you might get another concussion while on your way.”

And that's pretty much the whole story about how they met. Mingi would sometimes tease Yunho about how ‘stupid’ he looked.

But then in the end, Mingi would always find Yunho cute when sulking. And he didn't realize that he has already fallen for his best friend.

And there, he wanted to confess. A night before Christmas, Mingi decided to confess. 

It was out of blue, in the middle of a snowy night, he told Yunho that he'll be coming over his place. But Yunho insisted that he'll just come over.

It would be so perfect; them sitting in front of the fireplace, holding a mug hot chocolate each while Mingi shyly confesses to Yunho.

It would. Would've. Should've. Could've.

Only if it wasn't snowy and everything was fucking slippery. Only if Mingi decided to confess not on that day or season. Or only if Mingi was the one who came over at Yunho's.

Because the street that was the most memorable place for him because he met Yunho, became a nightmare to him.

A nightmare; because it was the same and exact place where Yunho was hit by a car that lost its control.

“Time of death, 11:58 PM.”

11:59 PM, with his phone charged up to 57 percent, Mingi took a step forward towards his apartment.


End file.
